Whisper
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric’s death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, it doesn’t seem there’s much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done… Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot. P

_**Chapter 1**_

Draco could tell the minute Potter walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st that something about the boy had changed over the summer. And it wasn't just a small change such as gaining a few inches in height or that his hair had grown longer since June.

No, this change was something much, much bigger. Although unsure of what it was, it was unmistakable that Potter was different. You didn't have to be a genius to see it. And it wasn't just the thinness of his face; showing that he hadn't been eating well, or the way his hair seemed; if possible, even more unruly that before. It wasn't even the deep purple circles under his eyes, which were no longer quite as bright as they used to be. Actually, it was Potter's eyes that really set off warning bells in Draco's head.

Once a deep, vivid shade of emerald green, and ablaze with determination and life, they were now dull and dead.

Draco was not the type to admit that he cared for _anyone's _well-being, let alone The Boy Who Lived, but the sight of Potter looking so run down, clearly, distressed him.

Tearing his gaze from the raven haired boy, Draco made his way towards the train.

For the first time in all his four years at Hogwarts, Draco was boarding the train without either of his parents there to see him off.

Draco wasn't surprised though. He hadn't expected them to be there. He had had a small shard of hope that perhaps his mother would show, even if he knew for certain that his father wouldn't be there.

And even if it had been a very small inkling of hope that his mother would be there, it still didn't stop the feeling of disappointment from washing through him.

Shaking his head and smiling bitterly to him he boarded the train. As if he could have expected his mother to come. He knew how terrified she was of his father.

He knew as well that he couldn't expect his fellow Slytherins to greet him with open arms either.

There was no doubt that Lucius would have carried the news of his son's "betrayal" to his circle of death eater friends, in an attempt to make life difficult on the boy, most likely in hopes of changing the 15 year olds mind.

Hah, as if his father had any chance of doing that! Draco was a Malfoy, or at least in his mind he still was, and Malfoy's could get very stubborn. It also helped that Draco happened to be a strong believer in sticking true to his beliefs, and he believed that what The Dark Lord and his followers were doing was wrong.

Therefore, he had told his father the moment the topic was brought up, that come his seventeenth birthday, he would not be accepting the dark mark.

Well… That hadn't gone over well.

The end result was Draco spending the summer months at the Leaky Cauldron and disownment.

Draco still had no idea what he was going to do, his only hope really was that his godfather, Severus, would be willing to help him out.

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the train whistle, signaling that the train was preparing to leave.

Hurriedly, Draco found himself an empty compartment, stored his trunk on the luggage rack and seated himself for the long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot. P

_**Chapter 2**_

He knew they were worried about him. He had known since the moment they had set eyes on him in the hospital wing after his return from the maze.

He had known from the moment he walked into his room at Grimmauld Place and had been pulled into Hermione's fierce embrace.

He knew… And God, he hated it.

Hated the little worried glances they were constantly shooting him, hated the looks they exchanged when they thought he wasn't paying attention, and he hated the little gestures of "comfort" he was constantly being subjected to. The way Hermione would stroke his arm when talking to him, the way Ron would clap him on the shoulder more than was necessary… He hated it. But most of all… He hated the fact that they were comforting him for all the wrong reasons.

Oh sure, they had the basic idea, Voldemort was back, the_ Prophet_ was making him out to look like a liar, Cedric Diggory was dead… _Cedric was dead._

The statement still sounded ridiculous to his own ears. How could Cedric… _his Cedric… _be dead?

It seemed unreal, but he was. He was gone, and Harry, every last bit of him… had gone with him.

_And they didn't know. _That was the worst part. They thought this… _change_, in Harry was the result of Voldemort's return, the rumors flying around, and yes, maybe a small bit of it could be contributed to the death of Cedric Diggory.

But they had it backwards.

The _majority _of it was brought on by Cedric's death. The rest were just small factors contributing to the wreck that was Harry.

In all honestly, Harry just wished they would leave him alone.

They didn't need to know that what had been going on between Harry and Cedric was more than just casual friendship, that Harry, for the first time in his life, had found love in the grey eyed Hufflepuff.

Sure, his friends loved him, but it wasn't the same. They couldn't replace Cedric. _No one _could replace Cedric.

And Harry knew, that it was because they loved him that they were worried.

And he appreciated the thought, but he was tired of it. _So tired… _

_Harry… Harry…_

"Harry!!"

"Huh?!" With a start, Harry realized he had been drifting off, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Hermione calling out to him.

"What?" he asked with a yawn, somewhat annoyed at having been woken up.

"Honestly Harry, you really should be getting more sleep. I mean… look at you, you look awful. Doesn't he look awful, Ron?" asked Hermione turning to look at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron, completely immersed in his quidditch magazine.

"_Ron!" _she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Really, Harry, you don't look well at-"

"Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate your concern, but really… I'm fine." Said Harry firmly, giving her a look, telling her to drop it.

Hermione simply retaliated with a look that clearly stated that she wasn't buying it.

Harry felt his annoyance building inside him. What right did she have to try and tell him he wasn't getting enough sleep? It's not like she was his mother.

Harry shifted his gaze and asked, a little more sharply than he intended, "So, why exactly did you disturb me?"

Hermione looked somewhat hurt by his tone, but forced a smile nonetheless and said, "Well, the lunch trolly will be by soon, and I figured you might want something to eat. Actually, I figured you could _use _something to eat. I mean, look at you Harry, you look-"

Something inside Harry snapped, and before he knew it he was on his feet, glaring down at her.

"Awful, right? God, Hermione! Will you _please_ just shut up about how I look for five seconds!!!" Harry almost shouted, causing Ron to jump and look up from his magazine in confusion.

"Harry, I-" began Hermione, looking shocked at his sudden outburst.

"No, you know what Hermione? I don't want to hear it." And with that he spun on his heal and yanked the compartment door open. Without a second thought to the matter, he stepped outside making sure to slam the door behind him.

He really did _not _feel like putting up with her mothering him right now.

With a sigh he began walking down the aisle trying to calm himself. As his breathing slowed, he began to feel his anger ebbing away giving way for guilt to take over.

"Damn…" he muttered to himself. "This is just fucking _brilliant!" _he burst out, ramming his fist into the nearest compartment door as his anger returned full force.

Not five seconds later the door swung open and he found himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What in bloody hell-" began Malfoy, stopping mid sentence when he realized who was standing before him.

"Potter…" said Malfoy, with a look of confusion, which was quickly replaced by his usual cold sneer. "What's with all the commotion Potter?" he drawled in his silky voice.

Harry turned red, and trying to get a hold on his emotions, replied, "Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing at all." Malfoy raised a delicate pale eyebrow, a gesture that confused Harry.

"Why aren't you in your compartment?" asked Malfoy in a much gentler tone of voice, which served to further confuse him.

"What's it matter Malfoy?" asked Harry, tiredly.

"It doesn't, I suppose." replied Malfoy.

"Right." Said Harry, turning to leave. He was halfway down the aisle before he heard Malfoy call out to him. He turned his head to look back at the blonde.

"Yes?" he asked. Malfoy looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself, and Harry almost keeled over in shock at the words that came out of Malfoy's mouth next, "Are you… Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry was so shocked at hearing _Malfoy,_ Draco bloody _Malfoy, _ask him if he was alright, that he didn't even feel anger at being asked, yet again, if he was ok.

"I… I'm fine." Said Harry, confusion running through his entire being. "I really do wish people would stop asking me that though." He said more to himself than anything. He then continued on his way back to his compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

_**Chapter 3**_

Draco sat in the great hall, biting at his finger nails, a habit his father – or ex-father now; he supposed – had always told him was not 'proper Malfoy etiquette'. Whatever the hell that meant.

'Well fuck you, Lucius.' Draco thought grimly, his gaze focused on the black haired teen sitting across the hall.

Their meeting on the train earlier had been deeply unsettling to Draco.

Harry – _Potter_, had seemed so… So lifeless.

Hell, the boy even looked lifeless at the moment. The candles floating above the Gryffindor table illuminated how pale the boy truly was.

It didn't help much that Potter was sitting head down, and bent over, like he was completely worn out.

'I wonder how much sleep he's been getting…' wondered Draco to himself.

"Hey, what'cha looking at?" Draco looked over to his left into the deep green eyes of Rayne Sylver.

Rayne had been his friend since all the way back in first year, and was probably the only true friend he had.

She, like him, didn't believe in what the Dark Lord was trying to accomplish. However, unlike him, her family agreed with her.

"Potter." He said nodding in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Potter?" asked Rayne in confusion. "Why would you be looking at Potter?"

Draco sighed. "No reason in particular. There's just something… different about him, Rayne." Said Draco trying to keep the worry out of his voice as much as possible.

When she continued to look blankly at him, he told her about their encounter on the train.

Once he had finished, Rayne looked over at Potter, then looked back at Draco, shot one more glance over at the Gryffindor table and asked, "So?"

"So?" Repeated Draco incredulously. "What do you mean, '_So_'?"

"What I mean is, why are you so worried? I mean, come on Draco, you hate the kid, am I right?" It was more of a statement than a question, and as Rayne began to chatter with one of her friends across the table from her, Draco was left to ponder it.

'_Why are you so worried? You hate the kid…'_ He wasn't worried… was he? And more importantly… Did he really hate Harry?

'_Potter._' He reminded himself firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

_**Chapter 4**_

Yawning, Harry followed Ron up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Relieved that the feast was over, Harry flopped down onto his bed. That had to have been the longest feast he had ever had to sit through.

He hadn't eaten much, and although Hermione had remained silent at his warning glare, he still caught the disapproving looks she had been shooting him though the whole meal, which only served to piss him off more than if she would've just outright voiced her opinion.

Lying his head back against his pillow, he closed his eyes, releasing a sigh and letting all the stress and tension of the day seep out of him into the mattress.

"She's right, you know." Said Ron from the bed beside him.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Harry.

"You really don't look too good."

"Oh Ron, not you too!" Harry burst out in frustration as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Listen Harry, I'm not trying to bug you, but it's true." Said Ron.

"Fuck…" sighed Harry as exhaustion began to overwhelm him.

"Harry… What's wrong mate? I mean, seriously… What's up?" Asked Ron, and Harry could see the concern evident in his eyes.

"Fuck Ron!" shouted Harry, causing Dean and Seamus to look over at the pair.

"Nothing is fucking wrong!!" yelled Harry, anger coursing through him like poison as he stormed into the bathroom leaving Ron, Dean and Seamus to stare at each other in bewilderment.

In the bathroom, Harry stood in front of one of the many sinks and looked up into the mirror above it.

For the first time in a while, Harry actually really _looked _at himself, and was shocked by what he saw.

That couldn't possibly be him. No way in bloody hell.

Dark sunken eyes framed with large purple circles stared back at him out of a face so thin, the cheek bones were protruding far more than was normal. And pale… So pale he could give Malfoy a run for his money. _Malfoy…_

His thoughts drifted back to the strange incident on the train.

Had that actually been _concern _that Harry had heard in the boy's voice?

Dropping his head and taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his confusion with Malfoy, and his anger at Ron, he turned the tap on and proceeded to splash cold water on his face.

He looked back up at the mirror, but it wasn't him staring back in the mirror, but a tall; handsome brown haired boy, who's grey eyes sparkled as he smiled down at Harry.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Cedric…" he gasped. Suddenly, Harry was back in Cedric's arms as they lay curled around each other on Cedric's bed. Cedric's fingers were gently running themselves through Harry's hair and he could feel Cedric's breath ghosting over his ear as he whispered, "I love you Harry…"

And as Harry reached up to stroke Cedric's cheek, it all fell away, and he was once again starring at his own reflection.

Chocking back a sob, he stumbled backwards, away from the mirror. He didn't stop until his back met with the cool stone of the bathroom wall.

Tears falling beginning to blur his vision, Harry slide down the wall to the floor.

"Cedric…" he whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He sat there for a moment, just letting the pain and the guilt wash through him until he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching into the pocket of his robes producing a small object wrapped in cloth. Hands trembling, eyes closed, shame and guilt pouring through him, he removed the cloth feeling the cool metal in his hand.

Drawing a shaky breath he opened his eyes and looked down at the razor in his hand.

'_You're so weak Harry.' _His mind taunted his as he pulled back the sleeve of his robe to reveal an arm crisscrossed with deep red scars.

'_It's no wonder you couldn't save Cedric. How could you when you cant even save yourself? It's your fault he's dead. All your fault…'_

"God…" whispered Harry. "Oh Cedric… I'm so sorry… My fault… All my fault…" Closing his eyes and placing the blade to his skin he released his pain, as he cried tears of blood the whole time.

_Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be_

_Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Want something that I can't afford  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be_

_Got nothing to say anymore  
Originality went out that door  
Not finding what I'm looking for  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be_

_I'll walk alone  
I'll walk alone_

_Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be_

_Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Now I'm all alone in this war  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
That's where I'll be_


	5. Chapter 5

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

A/N: Alright, so here's the deal. I've finished writing the story (Yayz!), and it's all a matter of typing it up and such. I don't want to go and post the whole thing all at once, so I'm thinking maybe a chapter a day… or maybe two if I've got extra time on my hands. XD So keep an eye out for upcoming chapters!

And thanks to all who have reviewed so far! It's makes all the difference when you know you've got support!

_**Chapter 5**_

The sun was shinning brightly the next morning as Harry awoke in his four poster, his arms still throbbing from the night before.

With a sigh and a feeling of dread at having to get up and face another day, Harry threw back the covers and got up out of bed.

He had hardly slept at all last night, but he didn't feel tired he realized as he got dressed quickly.

Looking around the dormitory he noticed that everyone else had already left.

'Oh great.' He thought. 'I hope I'm not late…'

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning!" said Hermione cheerfully from behind some book or other. Harry grimaced. Ron remained silent.

"Says who?" he mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that Harry?" asked Hermione looking over at him.

"Nothing." Said Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry looked away from her and let his gaze wander around the Hall.

'How can they all be so happy?' he thought as he looked around at all the students laughing and joking with their friends.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Professor Mcgonagal coming around with timetables.

"Oh look, we have care of magical creatures first!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, and then double potions." Groaned Ron from across the table.

"Well, I suppose we better get going then." Said Hermione, rising from the table. "Come on you two."

Harry rose to follow her, when he felt Ron's hand on his arm.

"Hey, Harry… About last night… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too." Said Harry looking Ron in the eye. Ron grinned.

"Come on, we should get going." Said Harry, heading for the entrance hall, Ron right behind him.

* * *

Three months passed by, rather uneventfully, and one cold December morning found Harry in potions class with Snape looming over him.

"Mister Potter, what is this?"

"Well gee, what does it look like?" snapped Harry, glaring up at the potions master above him. Snape sneered at him and barked, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for back talk Mister Potter, and I want this potion fixed by the end of class or it will be another fifteen points." Harry responded by flipping him off once his back was turned. Ron snorted in laughter beside him while Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

Harry proceeded to glare at his potion after that as if he expected it to do any good.

He stayed like that until he felt someone watching him.

Looking up his emerald eyes clashed with cold grey. Malfoy looked away the moment Harry's gaze met his and began talking with a brown haired girl next to him.

Harry frowned, confused. Why would Malfoy be staring at him, for any reason other than to gloat at him for being singled out by Snape?

Shrugging, Harry set about trying to fix his potion before the end of class.

Twenty minutes later the bell was ringing and Harry still hadn't managed to fix his potion.

Irritated, Harry poured his potion into a vial and went to hand it in to Snape who sneered at him.

As Harry began to load his things into his bag he dropped one of his ingredients which fell and smashed on the floor.

Harry groaned.

"No, it's ok, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Said Harry as Ron and Hermione bent down to help him.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione looking unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Answered Harry.

"Alright… See you later, Harry." As Ron and Hermione left, Harry began to clean the mess.

Once he was done he slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the dungeon.

As he made his way down the corridor someone called out to him.

"Hey, Potter!" Harry froze. That voice was all too familiar.

'Great, this is just what I need right now.' Thought Harry sourly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry, turning to face the blonde approaching him.

"Well aren't you cheery today." Drawled Malfoy sarcastically.

"I'm kinda in a hurry Malfoy, and I really don't have the patience to put up with your bullshit right now, so what the bloody hell do you want?" snapped Harry, irritated.

"Gosh Potter, you sure are in a sour mood. What's the matter? PMS-ing?" taunted Malfoy with a sneer.

That did it for Harry. Whipping out his wand Harry pointed it at Malfoy.

"Get the fuck out of my face you bloody git!" snarled Harry, shaking with rage.

"Whoa Potter, calm down! I'm just kidding." Said Malfoy in a surprisingly gentle voice as he held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Harry could not understand for the life of him what Malfoy was playing at.

"I don't have time for this." sighed Harry lowering his wand. He was just about to turn and leave when a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey, are you ok Potter?" he heard Malfoy ask?

"I- I'm fine." Gasped Harry, clutching his head as his vision began to blur.

"Are you sure? You really don't look fine." Persisted the blonde.

"I'm-" Harry began, but didn't get to finish before darkness consumed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

_**Chapter 6**_

"So then what happened?" asked Rayne tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I kinda asked him if he was PMS-ing…" mumbled Draco, looking down at the floor.

"Draco!!" groaned Rayne in exasperation.

"I told him I was just kidding…"

"Ugh, whatever. What then?" she asked.

"He said something about not having time for this and then he kinda just… collapsed." He explained. He and Rayne were seated in front of a cackling fire in the Slytherin common room doing homework as Draco told Rayne what had happened after he took her advice and went to speak to Potter.

"So you never even got around to asking him what was wrong?" asked Rayne.

"No…" sighed Draco.

"Oh well. So what happened after that?" she questioned.

"What do you mean what happened?" asked Draco as he scratched out a few lines on his charms essay.

"What'd you do?" Draco didn't have to look at her to know she had rolled her eyes.

"He was unconscious so I carried him to the hospital wing." He answered, remembering uneasily how light the raven haired boy had been.

"That's it?" pryed Rayne, raising her eyes from her Transfiguration homework to look at Draco with her piercing green eyes.

"Well, I hung around at the hospital wing for a bit…" offered Draco.

"Did Pomfrey say what was wrong with him?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said simply. She looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "What did she say it was?"

"She said he's suffering from extreme exhaustion and malnutrition. As in, he's not been getting enough sleep and hasn't been eating well." He explained, as he began to bite at his thumbnail worriedly.

"Oh. Is he going to be ok?" she asked curiously.

"I hope so…" answered Draco, worry evident in his voice.

"You know, it's strange." Commented Rayne.

"Hmm?" murmured Draco distractedly as he scanned his essay through.

"How you're so worried about Potter. I mean, you guys have been enemies for the past four years, and yet you're sitting here hoping he's alright." Explained Rayne. "It's just odd, that's all. Kinda makes me wonder _why _you're so worried, actually." She finished. Draco remained silent for a moment. Rayne had a point. Why was he so concerned? After all, this is _Potter _we're talking about. He despised Potter… Didn't he? He thought he did, but know… he wasn't so sure.

"It makes me wonder too Rayne." He sighed going back to his essay.

"You really don't get it, do you?" spoke up Rayne five minutes later.

"Get what?" asked Draco looking up from his essay.

"Fuck Draco! Don't you see?" she cried.

"Uh…?"

She sighed. "Why do you think you've been so concerned about him? Why do you think you cant seem to keep your eyes off him for more than three minutes, or that you've taunted him much more than was necessary for the past four years?" she raised an elegant eyebrow as she finished.

"Well that last one's quite obvious I would think." Retorted Draco rolling his grey eyes.

"Oh?" she questioned. "Why's that?"  
"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because I don't like him?" snapped Draco. She laughed at this. For some reason that irritated him.

"Oh no, Draco. I think you _do _like him. I think you like him much more than you're willing to admit." Said Rayne with a sly smile.

"Excuse me?!" sputtered Draco his cheeks flushing. "Are you implying something?!"

"Maybe I am." Her lips twitched upwards into a smirk.

"I do _not _like Harry!" he shouted. Rayne chuckled. "Uh… Potter. I do not like Potter." He blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh come off it Draco!" she cried in exasperation. "It's clear as day! You care for him! Deeply. And you know why?"

"No… no…" denied Draco shaking his head.

"You love him."

"No… No I don't…" he whispered, refusing to believe it, as his body began to tremble.

"Go see him Draco." She urged. When he didn't move, she lost her patience with him.

"GO!" she snapped. That got him moving. He stumbled towards the exit. Before leaving, he turned back to look at Rayne.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. She smiled at him and mouthed "_Go._" And he did.

* * *

Standing outside the hospital wing Draco bit his thumb nail nervously.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' he thought to himself before pushing open the door and entering.

Looking around he noticed that Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to be around. He frowned. 'That's strange.' Shrugging he made his way to Harry's bed, trying to qualm his shaking nerves.

He was terrified… and confused. His mind and body were telling him to turn and run, but something more powerful inside of him was telling him to keep going.

Upon reaching Harry's bed he saw that the boy was sleeping.

The sigh that passed through Draco's lips was a mixture of relief and disappointment. He stood there for a moment wondering what he should do.

He was just about to turn and go when the boy mumbled something.

"Harry?" whispered Draco. When he got no response Draco frowned and moved closer to the bed.

Looking down into Harry's face he realized that the boy was still asleep. Draco didn't know what made him do it, but as if on impulse he kneeled down next to the bed, reached out and softly ghosted his fingers over the sleeping boy's cheek.

He heard Harry sigh softly and smiled feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness over the frail looking boy in the bed.

Draco closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of Harry's cheek beneath his fingers.

However, his eyes snapped open when suddenly he felt Harry's hand at the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and nearly passed out from shock when Harry's lips met his in a gentle kiss.

Draco too surprised to do much else, allowed his eyes to slip closed and responded to the kiss, running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry granted it and Draco dove inside.

Their tongues began a gentle battle with each other, as Draco's hand came up to gently stoke Harry's jaw line.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Cedric…"

Draco's eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me?" Harry's eyes flew open.

"Malfoy?!!!"

"Uh… Hi…" he squeaked.

"…Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

_**Chapter 7**_

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?" demanded Potter, terror written all over his face.

"You know what? That's a very good question. One that I don't have an answer for. Therefore, I'm gonna go now." Said Malfoy, trembling.

"Oh no you aren't. You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what the bloody freakin' hell just happened!" snarled Harry.

"Well, that's obvious isn't it? You just snogged me! That's what just bloody freakin' happened! And you… _you_… you called me Cedric!" he exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

"Fuck Potter… So that's what this is all about?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Harry stubbornly.

"You… you loved him?" asked Draco gently. Harry looked away and mumbled, "Sod off Malfoy…"

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You loved him. You really loved him… Oh wow Potter… I didn't know you swung that way…"

"Get out." Whispered Harry. When Draco didn't move Harry looked up at him and snarled. "Get the fuck out!"

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question. Did you love him?!" demanded Draco.

"What's it matter? As if you even know what the word 'love' means!" spat Harry. Draco winced at the harsh words.

"Right, of course not. How the fuck would I understand what love is?

"I have a heart of ice, is that what you think? Well you know what Harry? You're wrong. I understand more than you think I do!" snarled Draco. Harry snorted.

"How could you possible understand?"

"How could I understand what? Love? What it feels like to lose someone? You're not the only one who's been hurt by love Harry!" yelled Draco, anger bubbling inside of him.

"Oh yeah? You're saying you've been hurt by someone you love? I find that incredibly hard to believe when you cant stop worrying about yourself long enough to even be slightly concerned for someone else, let alone love them!" shot back Harry. Draco looked away for a moment, silent. When he did finally meet Harry's gaze again, he was shocked to see tears in Draco's eyes.

"If I'm so incapable of feeling love," began Draco, his voice trembling. "Then why the fuck does it hurt me so much to sit by and watch you kill yourself like this?!!"

Harry was speechless. "You…"

"Yeah, I love you Harry. After all this time, I finally have the strength to admit it. It's just too bad I'm too late." With that Draco spun on his heel and made for the door.

He hadn't gotten more than six steps when he was grabbed by the wrist and spun around.

He found himself looking down into Harry's emerald eyes.

"You love me?" he whispered. Draco looked away. "Draco!"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do." Replied Draco.

"Why?" he heard Harry ask. Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

"Because… because you're you. Because you're Harry." He saw Harry's gaze darken.

"Because I'm 'Harry Potter'?" he asked bitterly.

"No. Not because you're Harry Potter. I love you because you're _Harry. _Because you're determined to just be you. Because you've got some sort of fire burning in those eyes, and the strength to fight for what you believe in.

"Things have been tough Harry, but I know you've still got that fight left in you. Still have that determination to keep going… you just got lost for a while." Finished Draco with a sad smile.

Tears had begun to fall from Harry's eyes and Draco realized in surprise that he too was crying.

"No Draco. There's nothing left in me. This is the end…" whispered Harry.

"Listen to me Harry. Things happen, and they're not always good things, but as much as we wish we could, we cant rewrite the past." At this point, Draco reached out and ran his fingers across Harry's cheek, continuing to speak as he did. "We can however, rewrite the end of the story, and yours doesn't have to go like this. This is your story Harry, the beginning has already been written, but it's up to you to write the ending." And their lips met for the second time that night.


	8. Epilogue  Drive

Whisper

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry, in ruins after Cedric's death is teetering on the edge of life and death. Friends unable to save or reach him, Sirius unable to talk reason into him, it doesn't seem there's much that can be done…Until a very unlikely person comes into the picture.

WARNING: Slash, self-harm, thoughts of suicide (The warning wouldn't fit in the summary box... XD)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just own the plot. I also don't own the song. (Drive -- Incubus)

_**Epilogue- Drive**_

_3 years later…_

Sunlight poured in through the window, onto the face of a dark haired, emerald eyed boy.

Yawning, he turned to stare out the window at the bright blue May sky.

A soft smile played across his lips as he watched a puffy cloud drift by through the other wise clear sky.

It was days like this that made him glad to be alive.

_Alive… _It had been a difficult past few years, but he had somehow managed to make it through.

Voldemort had suffered defeat close to a year ago, and Harry had finally managed to get his life on track and begin to move on.

He still had memories of course, but they were no longer quite as painful as they had once been. The memory of a grey eyed, brown haired boy smiling down at him, was just one of them.

Harry still missed him of course, but Cedric wasn't really gone. All Harry had to do was look up at the sky on a day like today to know that. He could feel Cedric's presence on the breeze, see his face smiling down on him from the clouds.

Life had it's ups and downs, sometimes it was a joy to live, and other times it could hurt like hell. But you couldn't spend it dwelling on the past.

Closing his eyes, he smiled and snuggled up to the sleeping form beside him.

Someone once told him that the past couldn't be rewritten and some things cant be undone, but the future is ours to write.

Placing a kiss on the cheek of the one next to him he whispered, "Thank you."

The person stirred and mumbled, "For what?"

"For helping me rewrite the ending." The past was past, the beginning written, but the ending was his to decide, his to write.

"I love you Draco."

And this was his.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much  
I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer.   
It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague,  
haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
should be the one behind the wheel._

Whatever tomorrow brings,  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, Yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there.

So, if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?

It's driven me before and it seems to be the way  
that everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that when  
I drive myself my light is found.

Whatever tomorrow brings,  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, Yeahhh  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there...I'll be there.

Would you choose water over wine...hold the wheel and drive?

Whatever tomorrow brings,   
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, Yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there… I'll be there.

-- The End


End file.
